Hate or Love?
by 0severus-snape0
Summary: Severus has had dreams of the one and only Lupin ... will he find out his true fellings when he figures out that Lupin is comming back to school to teach DADA? SSRL
1. First day of teaching

Ok so this is the first chapter of many... hope you like it! ... Read please and comment ! ... thanks

First day of teaching

Severus awoke with a sweat. After having another dream of the one he would not think of, lupin for the past week had been in his dreams. He had not seen him since the last full moon. He would not think of him. He would not! Not after all he did! Him and his friends in the past, oh how they disgusted him! James was dead, Petigrew was with the dark lord and Sirius was in hiding, and lupin was not here not at Hogwarts.

"Thank god for that."

He said and went back to bed as of course it was only four in the morning. He awoke at seven in the morning and got his normal black robs on and when up in the slithering common room to make sure students where waking up. Severus had passes by two young second year students and ignored them until he heard something that made him shiver with fear.

"Did you hear that there is going to be a new defense against the dark arts teacher?"

Said the one with black long hair and green eye's. Sara Perveurus according to Snape.

"Yea I did... I think it the teachers name is lupin?"

Severus looked at the two girls and said in fear

"Who? What? How can...?"

Severus got back to his normal bad mood temper and said

"Where did you here this? There was no Professor Lupin last nigh at the feast!"

The two girls looked at him and got up and walked away leaving him pusseld and worried. No, no! There was a mistake he could not be here! Not lupin oh please no. Severus walked out of the Common room and started to walk up when an owl came and dropped a letter at his feat. Severus bent down and picked the letter up and opened it.

Dear teachers

Please come to my office as soon as possible, a urgent meeting.

Albus Dumbledore

Severus obeyed and went to his office and before he could say the pass word the door swung open and Dumbledore greeted him and gave him a seat. Unlike the usual looking office there where mane more seats and also all the teachers in the room. Only twenty minutes till breakfast Dumbledore spoke.

"Ahh welcome welcome. This meeting will be short I promise. As you all know there was no teacher for defense against the dark arts last night at the grand feast. So I took the liberty of asking a old friend to come and take the job again!"

Severus hear jumped and landed into his stomach. Where the young girl slithering right? Was it Lupin the one he hated for so long the new teacher? Severus looked up at Dumbledore again.

"Now you will all know him I hope. Now please come here."

Dumblebore pointed to the corner and Severus heart sank it was him Lupin.

"Remus my dear friend come here!"

Dumbledore took him in a hug and Remus smiled his big normal smile that made him look younger.

"Hello Dumbledore, hello all im so happy to be back! As you know Dumbleodre asked me to come and well I did!."

As Severus was about to kill himself instead of being at this place Remus came to him with a smile.

"Severus my old friend how are you?"

Remus was hopping that he would talk back but was disappointed he just looked at him and left. Remus was about to follow him and was caught by Dumbleodre right away to go and walk with him to the great hall. He wanted to see severus and talk to him. Tell him that he missed him and maybe he would have missed him in return.

The day passed by fast as the first day of classes. Severus had set so much homework that he did not care if they did not do it. More points to deduct from the houses mostly Grifindores he hoped! He was not going to bother with them this year . Miss Granger, Potter and Weasley were in his class and made him more mad at the fact that they where there. But all they cared about was that Lupin. LUPIN was here AGAIN! By the time he had stopped to notice where he was he was in front of his office. He opened the door and sat at his desk. Not long after it was time for Dinner so he got u and started to walk out of the cold dungeon. The hallway was packed with children on there way to dinner even some teachers and to Snapes disgust Lupin was there walking no wait running towards him. Severus stopped and looked at him.

"Oh hello severus how are you?... did not have time to talk this morning so why not on the way to dinner? And even in dinner"

Remus gave a smile, the same smile Severus detested!

"Well I had class this morning and I was not hungry, HEY don't put a charm on that book!"

Severus ran off with a smile to say that he did not have to talk to lupin at all.

Remus looked at him and thought that it was not a bad view and went into the great hall.

Dinner passed slowly and Remus looked only at his plate but sometimes at Severus. He wanted Severus to cal him Remus but he knew that it would never happen. Remus got up and went down to his office. Not even ten minutes after he went and sat down in his office, someone was knocking on his door.

"Come in"

Severus opened the door with a vial with a black substance.

"You potion is ready Lupin ... Dumbleodre had asked me to make it for you and well the full moon is in a week so here."

Severus shoved the vial into his hand and looked around the room.

"Well I better be off, good nigh Lupin."

Severus turned around and went for the door when Remus had said something that made him turn around.

"Why do you hate me?"

Remus said this in a soft scared tone. He basically whispered this.

"Back then, you should have stopped them.."

Severus tone was bitter and mean. He tuned back and felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned and found lupin staring in his eyes, Lupin's eyes where beautiful blueish green. His hair nicely put and scares on his face since he was little.

" I ... I couldn't, they would have known that I liked you Severus"

What lupin had said scared him, but also made him feel like he was at peace with him. He took his hand and put it on Remus's hand. Remus looked into his black eyes and smile. Severus didn't mind this smile for the fist time ever. He lined in and so did Remus until there lips touched. Remus felt his tong that wanted to enter and let it. He put his other hand around his neck and felt his hair, not greasy like everyone keeps on saying but clean and just plain shinny. Severus put his hand on his back and moved him closer to his body. Severus felt as though he could stay there fore ever. Remus pulled back to gasp for air.

" I ... I must go"

Severus said this with a much nicer tone and went out of the room leaving Remus there panting.


	2. PLEASE READ NOT A CHAPTER

Hey all ... I just wanted to say that I don't think that im going to make another chapter ... I have an idea for another story but I don't really think il make another chapter for this story ... I migth in a long time but not now ... sorry ( ... but thanks for reading and comments )


End file.
